nintendorocketfandomcom-20200213-history
White Lightning
This member no longer visits NR. This is a revived page. White Lighting is what some members call "Ike's wife." Others call her "insane girl 128". This member makes love seem like a bad thing. History Born in September 14, 1991. She joined NR August 30, 2008 thanks to Resurgence forcing her to join. She was a member of both KRR and Tremorton, but NR apparently blew her away, and made her quit both sites, almost at the same time. Not only did this enlighten her, it also boosted her Whikeshipping fandom tenfold, as once she met Sylux on MSN, things got much more friendly. Staff Member After a while, she became staff member of Nintendo Rocket, and was the 2nd Star spirit in the history of Nintendo Rocket. After a while, she got demoted, but oh well. She still has her Ike rank. Ike's Wife rank White Lightning had received the Ike's Wife rank as a special gift from Sylux one day. She kept it for the longest time. One day, the rank was finally removed from her, and she became very angry and left Nintendo Rocket. Fortunately, Syarith was able to bring her back to Nintendo Rocket for a short amount of time, post-incident. Personal Life White Lightning (otherwise known as Kayla) currently resides in Louisville, Kentucky. She lives in an apartment, and currently can be found talking to Sylux on MSN. WL is currently 17 years of age, and she has a passion for Ike the Greil Mercenary. Relationships with others Sylux WL gets along quite well with Sylux. They talk on MSN on a daily baises and share thoughts and secrets with one another. She also likes to occasionally RP with Sylux, where he uses Ike as is character, and she doesn't use a character... Oh my... Sonic Sonic and WL are actually good friends as well, both being great fans of Ike. They talk in the IRC mostly about how Marth sucks and discuss other Brawl related subjects, and on occasions random nostalgia is brought in. Kuro-Chi White Lightning's initial impressions of Kuro-Chi were negative, but over time, she started appreciating her artwork. Lavama Another good friend of WL's. She sees Lavama as being a bit strange, but thats what makes him unquie and awesome. Resurgence Both talk on MSN lots about Kirby & Brawl stuff and do NR Podcasts. They get along well and they both look forward to a 1v1 Ike ditto in the near future. MORE COMING SOON. Trivia * Is...NOT PROBABLY...is Ike's #1 fan. If you meet her you'll know why. * Once said she would Murder Sylux if it would bring Ike to life... * ... * ...Did I mention she's kinda crazy...? * ...Nah, you're right, I didn't need to. * She Mains Ike, Zelda, Lucario and Sheik in Brawl. * Is NR's first & only member to get her own "Ike Fangirl" icon. * Originated from Tremorton. * Also originated from Kirby's Rainbow Resort. * Raped KonamiYoto twice, because he made the horrible mistake of RP'ing as Ike. Oh dear... Category:Members Category:Ike related things